As imaging technology has advanced, a television (TV) that supports a three-dimensional (3D) image or an ultra-high definition (UHD) image has been developed and distributed. Stereophonic sound technology for outputting an audio signal that provides an ambience that matches an image has also been developed.
According to a current stereophonic sound technology, a plurality of speakers are located around a user so that the user may feel an ambience and a localization. For example, a stereophonic sound is created by using a 5.1 channel audio system that outputs 6 separated audio signals by using 6 speakers. However, since the stereophonic sound technology does not consider image information, it is difficult to output an audio signal that provides an ambience that matches an image.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a method and apparatus for processing an audio signal according to image information that corresponds to the audio signal.